<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shotgun by Clueless_Pigeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886825">Shotgun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueless_Pigeons/pseuds/Clueless_Pigeons'>Clueless_Pigeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco loves his balcony, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry loves breaking rules, Letters, M/M, Microfic, Post-War, Romance, Song: Shotgun (George Ezra), Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, and wards apparently, house arrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueless_Pigeons/pseuds/Clueless_Pigeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drarry microfic that turned into more than a microfic. A microfic based on the song 'Shotgun' by George Ezra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shotgun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from @drarrymicrofic (on tumblr) was the song ‘Shotgun’ by George Ezra.</p>
<p>So to incorporate this song, I’ve used a few lyrics I thought went well with the idea I had in my mind. The lyrics will be in italics.</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>
      <a href="https://youtu.be/v_B3qkp4nO4">
        <em>Shotgun by George Ezra</em>
      </a>
    </p>
  </blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Twinkling stars dotted the night sky above, a light breeze caressing the ivy growing on the balustrade of the balcony Draco was standing on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He breathed in deeply, savouring the smell of the late summer evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had been a long day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mother had persuaded him into helping her clean the Manor. She had made it her mission, from the moment they were locked up inside their own home after the trials, to get rid of any Dark Magic still lingering around the rooms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That had been almost 5 years ago and still... they hadn’t been able to clean and repair everything. It almost felt useless now...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Something changed into the atmosphere</em>, then. A disturbance in the wards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Someone was trying to make their way through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco squinted into the dark when he saw some movement at the edges of the garden. A figure was walking through the grass, making its way towards Draco’s balcony. A figure Draco would recognise even if he would be blind</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I came to see you”, was the short answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A soft smile tugged at the corners of Harry’s lips, his green eyes sparkling in the soft light the almost-full moon bathed the grounds in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco rolled his eyes, a smile of his own lighting up his face. “What are you waiting for then? Come up here, you buffoon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry’s smile grew even wider (how his face hadn’t split into half, Draco didn’t know). He disappeared into the Manor through the backdoor, his footsteps fading away as he did so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco peered up at the sky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two years after the start of his house arrest, he had sent a letter to Harry. He had felt he owed the man at least an apology, though he knew nothing could ever justify the awful things he had done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he had sent the letter (together with a few others). And the response he had gotten had been more than he had expected. It hadn’t been a simple ‘okay’, neither had it been a ‘thanks’ or dead silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry had actually taken the time to write a reply, telling Draco about the trials; about how he had started Auror training, even though he wasn’t sure it was something he wanted to do; and he told Draco about the loneliness he had been feeling. The loneliness and guilt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had been sending letters ever since. And somewhere in those three years, something had changed between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something Draco didn’t dare name yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of footsteps returned and soon he found a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist, a solid chest pressing against his back and a head resting on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m surprised you managed to find the way to my room so quickly this time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been here three times, Draco. Of course I know the way to your room by now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco snorted softly. “That’s probably the only thing you know here, in the Manor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He felt more than saw Harry shrug. “It’s the most important thing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking his head, amused, Draco turned around in Harry’s embrace. “It’s almost time”, he whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry’s expression softened. “It’s almost over.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A lot will have changed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his silver eyes looking at the wall behind Harry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t know how people would react once he was free to go wherever he wanted again. But he could imagine the hate he was going to get. Perhaps he shouldn’t leave the Manor... at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hand cupped his face, a thumb caressing the sharp edges of his cheekbone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have changed too, Draco. People will know that soon enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco didn’t respond. Instead he leant closer until their foreheads were resting together, Harry’s eyes only a green blur in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then their lips touched. Softly at first, but Draco let out an impatient groan and Harry smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I could get used to this</em>”, Harry mumbled when they parted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Raising an eyebrow, Draco gave him a curious look. “Oh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm”, Harry replied, nuzzling Draco’s jawline, “<em>stick around and you’ll see what I mean</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Draco chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re an absolute sap, Potter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry shrugged. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Who cares?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later, when they were lying on his bed and Harry’s fingers were carding through his blond hair, Draco couldn’t help the lazy smile that curled around his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In only two weeks, his house arrest would be over. And despite the fear of the things that might happen when people would see him or his mother, some good things awaited him too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One of them being the person he was lying half on top of. He hadn’t ever imagined to be happy again, not to this extent anyways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But here he was. Ready to start a new life. Ready for a little bit of change.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And what better way to do it than with the person that meant the most to him (after his mother, of course)?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if reading Draco’s thoughts, Harry mumbled, his voice thick with sleep, “<em>if you need me, you know where I’ll be.</em>”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! I'd like to hear your thoughts</p>
<p>Come say hi on <a href="https://instagram.com/cluelesspigeons?igshid=1sdbxd2lm8vj5">Instagram</a> and stay updated for future uploads and even other works!</p>
<p>I'm also on <a href="https://cluelesspigeons.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> where I post small ideas that come in my mind :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>